Do You Believe In Love
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: The Mayor of town and Isabelle share a moment of celebration while the town celebrates Valentine's Day. Isabelle Mayor Desk Office Valentine Animal Crossing Cunnilingus Ahegao Cum Deep Cum Semen Job Virgin First Time Big Dick Thicc


Scene opens on the Valentine's Day festivities in a local town. Isabelle is checking on all the vendors and greeting the locals.

She opens the door to the townhall and makes her way back to the Mayor's office. She finds the mayor slumped over his desk with an empty tequila bottle on his desk.

Oh my God!" she screams, dropping everything in her paws. "Mayor!"

The Mayor jumps up in his seat.

"Huh?! What?! What's going on?!" he yells, startled awake.

"Mayor? Are you okay?" Isabelle asks.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"...well...you appear to have been drinking..."

The Mayor looks around, noticing the empty bottle.

"What, this? Oh, I've just been partaking in the festivities."

"Mister Mayor," Isabelle sighs, "I've worked for you for almost a year now...I know when you're lying."

The Mayor gives Isabelle a sad glance.

"...I suppose that is true...this is just another year I find myself single on Valentine's..."

"Oh, Mayor..." Isabelle sighs, walking over to him. "I know the feeling..."

"Really? You know what it's like to watch everyone around you get together with someone?"

"While you just sit there alone...yes, I do..."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"No, it's primarily my fault...I get so busy with work that I never take time for fun things, like love..."

"Running a town isn't as easy as we make it look, eh?" the Mayor chuckles.

"Hehe that's true," Isabelle adds.

A silence falls over the room as they stop their laughter.

"...you know..." the Mayor says, breaking the silence, "I don't see any reason you and I should have to be alone this year."

"Oh?"

"Sure! Why don't you and I hang out this year? I've got reservations at Brewster's. A hot cup of coffee would do us some goo-"

Isabelle kisses the Mayor, pulling away almost instantly.

"I...I'm so sorry, Mayor! I don't know what came over me!"

"Kiss me again..."

"W-what?"

"Isabelle...I want you to kiss me again..."

Isabelle kisses the Mayor again, only this time, with a little more passion. As they are going at it, the Mayor begins to lean Isabelle onto his desk. She, however, quickly pushes his chest.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"There's no need to mess up your desk. The couch in the lobby folds down into a bed."

"...really? When did I approve that purchase?"

"Well, you technically didn't," she blushes. "I just bought it on a whim...was that wrong?"

"No, I suppose not..."

"At least we are using it finally. Sad to see it just-"

"Yeah, Isabelle," he interrupts, "While I do enjoy small talk with you, it's currently making me lose my erection. Mind if we change that?"

"Oh, sorry. How can I help?"

The mayor unties her bow tie and rips open her vest and blouse, exposing her red bra.

"That color suits you quite nicely," he smiles.

"It opens up in the front, you know..." she slyly adds.

The mayor flicks the plastic clasp holding the fabric cups together. Instantly, they part, letting her supple breasts fall slightly to their natural height.

"I hope they are an okay size for you..." she blushes.

"Oh, Isabelle...they're perfect..." the mayor replies, instinctively nuzzling them.

"Oh Mr. Mayor," Isabelle coos as she feels his cold nose brush against her hardened nipples.

"Isabelle..." the Mayor sighs in between strokes, "these are perfect...why do you hide them?"

"Because...they're embarrassing..."

"Quite the opposite, my dear...these should be on display as a work of art..."

As the Mayor licks and sucks on her nipples, he also slides his fingers into her panties and rubs her warm flesh, inciting more pleasured noises from Isabelle.

"Oh Mr. Mayor...give me more..." she pants.

The Mayor quickly follows her instructions, pulling his hand out from her drench panties and shuffles his head down to the same spot. Her grabs hold of her undergarment and slides it down out of his way, leaving it dangling around her left ankle. He opens his lips and pushes them toward her wet folds, licking them slightly. Isabelle gasps as she feels the tingling sensation between her legs.

"Oh my...you really know how to use your tongue..." she breathes, holding his head in its current position.

"You deserve it," the Mayor responds in between licks. "It's the least I can do, after all."

"I don't deserve anything...it's a pleasure just to...to...to...Mayor...I think I'm getting close..."

The Mayor pulls his head away, letting Isabelle catch her breath.

"Then I do believe it's time to move on," he smiles.

"Wh-what? That's all?" Isabelle huffs in disbelief. "You're done?"

"What? No!" the Mayor responds, pulling off his shirt. "I mean we can move on to the best part."

"Oh?" Isabelle smiles, brimming with curiosity. What part is that?"

The Mayor kicks off his shoes and pulls off his black shorts, letting his erect cock flop onto her stomach.

"Becoming one."

The Mayor shifts his hips low, allowing his cock to drop to Isabelle's still-wet opening. He then kisses her, shifting his hips forward. Isabelle sharply gasps as the head begins to part her folds.

"Could you...go slow...it's my first time..."

"You've never...done it before?"

"Well, no..." she timidly replies. "I've been saving myself..."

"Well are you sure you want-?"

"For you..." she interrupts.

"...me...?"

"Yeah..."

They pause and look into each other's souls through their eyes. The Mayor slowly slides his erect manhood into her tight opening, feeling every flinch she makes.

"H-hang on a sec-" she blurts out, pushing on his pecks.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing is wrong. It's just...you're so big..."

"I'm almost in...you think you can handle it all?"

"I know I can...I can do this..."

She moves her hands to his hips and slightly pulls them towards her. The Mayor slides the remainder of his cock inside her.

"Okay..." he breathes, "it's completely inside..."

"Oh my..."

"How does it feel?"

"It's...so warm...I can feel it...pulsating..."

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yes...it's amazing..." she smiles.

"Want me to start moving?"

"Yes, but...slowly..."

"Okay."

The Mayor begins his slow pull, followed by a slow thrust back in. Isabelle grins as she feels the shaft fill her once again.

"How is that?" the Mayor asks, maintaining his slow thrusting pattern.

"It's amazing..." Isabelle sighs with pleasure. "Better than I ever imagined..."

"I'm glad," the Mayor smiles. "Want me to go faster?"

"Oh yes! Go faster! Make it even better than it already is!"

The Mayor picks up his pace, thrusting twice as hard as before. Isabelle bucks her hips in time with him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body.

"Isabelle! Your pussy is so tight around me! It's like it's sucking me inside!"

"Oh yes!" Isabelle yells. "You are so deep inside me! I can feel you split me apart!"

"Oh fuck!" the Mayor yells, thrusting his cock balls deep. "I'm not sure how much longer I can last!"

"Please, Mr. Mayor!" Isabelle gasps. "Finish off inside! Let me feel what it's like!"

"Oh, Isabelle!" the Mayer says, quickening his thrusts. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" she yells back.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna...AHHHHHHH!"

The Mayor arches his back and grabs hold of her ankles, letting his orgasm begins. As he shoots a large load of cum deep inside her womb, Isabelle's eyes roll back into her head and her jaw drops wide open, overcome with the pleasure she is experiencing. The Mayor continues to instinctively thrust, filling Isabelle with more hot semen. After they both come down from their existential high, the Mayor collapses on top of Isabelle's chest, pulling out his dick in the process. A stream of jizz flows from her pulsating opening. The Mayor rolls off and next to her. Isabelle cuddles up next to him, placing her nose next to his neck.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor..." she sighs. "...that was fantastic..."

"You gave me quite the pleasurable experience yourself, my dear," he says, putting his arm around her.

"So, did you mean that?"

"Mean what?" he asks.

"You said you loved me earlier. Is that true?"

"Oh, Isabelle," he sighs, kissing her. "Of course it's true. Frankly, I've had a crush on you since I first got here."

"Oh, Mister Mayor!" she squeals. "Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Loving me."

"Oh...well no thanks needed, my dear."

"So will the Mayor be making an appearance tonight during the festival?"

"Nah," he responds. "I just wanna make love to you until I pass out."

"Hmm...I think we can manage that..." she slyly says, sliding her body on top of his. "All you have to do is ask."

"Miss Isabelle," he jokingly acts, "May I slide something into your agenda for the evening?"

"Be my guest," she smiles. "It's wide open..."

"So I see..."

-THE END-


End file.
